Win: The Story of Sirius Black
by TheCheeseStandsAlone
Summary: Even through all of the awful things that happened in his life, Sirius Black managed to stay upbeat and energetic through it all. This is his tale, the tale of how he came to be friends with three boys who would change his life forever. The tale of how tr


_Win: The story of Sirius Black_

_Sirius Black was always an energetic child. He was an even more energetic teenager, and he never quite calmed down when he reached adulthood. I guess you could say he was on a permanent sugar high since the day he was born. Even through all of the awful things that happened in his life, Sirius Black managed to stay upbeat and energetic through it all. This is his tale, the tale of how he came to be friends with three boys who would change his life forever. The tale of how true friendships always last, and love will never fail you. This is the tale of one of the most infamous wizard of all times. Sit back and enjoy, it's going to be a long, exciting ride that's full of twists and turns and plenty of bumps in the road. After all, no one's perfect._

**Chapter One: The Early Years**

Five year old Sirius Black was in his room, jumping on the bed and shouting fake spells with the stick that he carried around as a wand. Most five year old boys wouldn't be doing this, they would be out with their mothers shopping, or playing with whoever their parents decided they were friends with. Not this child, his mother was rather picky as to who her son talked to. So picky in fact that she forbid him to make friends in school. 'Not until you know they're pure, Sirius,' she had said. So the young boy had to entertain himself in ways that most five year olds didn't have to.

He didn't get along with his relatives very well either. He would rather like see his cousin Narcissa running from an alligator. Unfortunately for her, Sirius showed signs of magic at a very young age. They got into a fight over who got to go first when they went to Diagon Alley and a large alligator began chasing the poor girl around the Black's home.

He was taught at an early age that blood was everything. He was told that only those of pure wizard's blood would succeed and become great witches and wizards. He was also told that associating with magical folk that were not pure was very distasteful, and looked down upon. Sirius, being such a young and impressionable child, believed every word of his mother's nonsense. But all of that would soon change when he got his Hogwarts Letter, which is where the real story starts.

Sirius, now 10, almost 11 was sleeping when a loud rapping on his bedroom door woke him up. "Get up, Sirius, You've got you're letter,". It was his mother, she opened the door and tossed an envelope at the foot of his bed. "Get you're list out, we're going to Diagon Alley," she added as she slammed the door and me stomped down the stairs. He figured she didn't really want to go to Diagon Alley, but that Narcissa had wanted to. She was the same age, perhaps a few months older, but was still going to be in the same year as him in Hogwarts.

Narcissa was the daughter that Mrs. Black never had, instead, she had Sirius. Sirius knew that his mother was fonder of her niece than her own son, but he was used to it, after all it had been that way all along. Sirius groaned and rolled out of bed, he grabbed the letter and scanned over the contents.

_Mr. Sirius Black_

First bedroom, second floor

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September First. Please find your ticket, as well as you're supply list enclosed. Please note, first years are not aloud their own brooms.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Sirius got dressed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast before they left. Well, he wanted to get some breakfast, but Narcissa had other plans. She insisted that they left right away; it was going to be a long day for Sirius Black.

His day however wasn't a complete loss. He managed to get away from his Mother and cousin for about a half an hour, in which time he had made a new friend. This boy, Remus Lupin, wasn't as hyper as Sirius, but they shared the same sense of humor. Sirius ignored his mother's many warnings about muggle born and half blooded wizards that were running through his head while he was talking to the boy, who happened to be his age.

Sirius was standing in the Practical Joke section of Flourish and Blotts when this other boy ran into him. 'I'm sorry,' he called, laughing as he ran away from a woman who he assumed to be his mother. 'Just running from this crazy lady who thinks that she's my mom!' he added, glancing around for her.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way," the other boy said, holding out his hand. Sirius noticed that the boy was pale and looked a little ill, but thought nothing of it as he shook the boys hand and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Remus, I'm Sirius Black. Are you a first year as well?" Before he got an answer however, the boy's mother found him and drug him off hissing angrily about running off and talking to strangers.

Not long after that, Sirius's mother and Narcissa came into the shop and walked right over to the Practical Joke section, as though they knew he would be there.

"Mom, can I get this?" he asked, showing her the book that he was looking at, "5006 Ways to Annoy Your Relatives and Embarrass Your Enemies". His mother rolled her eyes and shoved it back on the shelf muttering about stupid nonsense.

After the quick encounter with Remus in the book shop, Sirius started noticing him in many of the shops, but he dared not say anything because he wasn't sure of his blood, and he didn't want to be rude and ask. And if his mother saw him talking to him and being friendly without this knowledge, there would be trouble.

After dropping Narcissa off at home, which surprised Sirius as she was always at his house, he and his mother made their way back own house and sat down to the dinner that the little house elf, Kreacher had prepared for them when they had been gone. Dinner was a silent affair as it usually was when Mr. Black wasn't home. He was off somewhere in Italy for work.

Soon the few weeks that were between Sirius and Hogwarts had disappeared and turned into a few hours. He was woken by Narcissa jumping on his bed shrieking happily. He groaned and rolled over, knocking her off the bed as he rolled out himself.

"Don't you ever go home?" he asked, grabbing some clothes from his dresser. He pushed passed her and out the door to go get a shower. After a shower and a rushed breakfast, both Sirius's parents and Narcissa's were going with them to King's Cross station in the back of a Ministry Car.

"You two will have such a great time in Slytherin." Sirius's father started, beaming at the two 11 year olds on the seat across form him. "I can remember all of the fun I had with my fellow Slytherins in the common room. The password was always the same, and I bet they still haven't changed it. I guess it won't hurt to tell you since you'll both be there." he continued. "It was always pure blood. Such an appropriate password if you ask me," Sirius seriously hoped that everyone in Slytherin wasn't as boring as his family. They had no sense of humor, and they thrived off picking on one another.

Before he knew it, he was on the other side of the barrier to the muggle world and on the Hogwarts Express. And to his great luck, Narcissa had found a bunch of girls to go and sit with. It was just him in the compartment. He wanted company, but he didn't want his annoying cousin, or any other member of his family.

Just as he had this thought, as if on cue, Remus Lupin came in, his smile brightened considerably when he saw he wouldn't be sitting alone the whole way to Hogwarts. After all his mother had told him it was a long trip.

"Hello," Sirius said happily, moving his feet of the seat across from him so that Remus could sit down. "Remus wasn't it?"

"Yup, nice seeing you again, Sirius," he said, taking the seat that was offered to him. "My mom finally forgave me to running off and talking to 'strangers'." He added, chuckling quietly.

"That's good." Sirius said, joining in the quiet laughter. "Do you know what house you're going to be in?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know, my family is just a recent wizard family you see, so I'm not entirely sure, we've been all over the map though! At least one of us in every house 'cept for Slytherin," he said proudly.

"Do you reckon you'll be the first in Slytherin?" Sirius asked, letting curiosity get the better of him. The other boy wrinkled his nose slightly and shook his head. "Oh darn! I'm stuck in Slytherin like it or not and you're the only friend I have so far." Sirius sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't _want_ to be in Slytherin. They are the most boring bunch of People ever."

Remus looked slightly started at the fact that his friend was going to be in Slytherin, and was considering leaving, but then the last part of what he said had sunk in. 'I don't want to be in Slytherin'. That made him feel a little better.

The boys spend the rest of the ride chatting happily like most 11 year old wizard boys do. They talked about quidditch and classes and what their wands were made of. They talked about the professors, and they talked about their families.

Sirius found out that Remus was a full blood, but not pure. He decided that it was close enough because after all, he was pretty far down the line of full bloods, almost pure because they had come from a line of Muggles until about 5 generations back. He told Remus about his family and their boringness and how they enjoy to get their laughs from pointing out each others weaknesses.

It was finally the sorting ceremony, and Narcissa had found her way back to Sirius when they had gotten off the train. Sirius wasn't at all nervous about how they were sorted, his mother had already spoiled that surprise for him because of Narcissa's whining, he was more worried about who he would be sorted with.

There was no way that the one friend that he had was going to be in Slytherin with him, and he was probably going to be stuck with Narcissa, and that annoyingly greasy boy Snape she had made friends with.

When his name was called, Sirius was sure he was going to face his doom: a seven year sentence to Slytherin. He walked slowly up to the hat, almost sadly in fact. He saw Narcissa sitting down at the Slytherin table, making sure there was an empty seat beside her, he let the hat slip down over his eyes.

_Hmmm yes, you are definitely bound for SLYTH-_ a voice from the hat said, yelling out the first part of Slytherin. _What's this? You don't want to be in Slytherin? You belong there! My, my you are very brave to not care what your family will think. Better be GRYFFINDOR!_

The Great Hall was silent except for a few gasps from those who knew the Blacks. Sirius heard a strangled sort of screaming noise coming from his cousin. Slowly, the Gryffindor table started to clap and cheer. As Sirius made his way over to the cheering table, a large smile grew across his face. He wasn't in Slytherin.

Soon the rest of the students were sorted. Remus, to Sirius's great relief, was also a Gryffindor. There were two other boys as well. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were their names. He decided that he was going to be friends both of these boys.

James Potter, it turned out, was just as active as he was, and also had a great sense of humor. Peter Pettigrew, wasn't quite as hyperactive, but he rather funny, and Sirius enjoyed being with these people. Thankfully, Remus got along with the other two as well, and by the end of the night they were great friends.

Once they had a prefect lead them to their common room and show them to their dorm, they rest of the house was flooding in through the portrait hole and walking up the stairs, catching up with old friends. The boys were sitting on the floor in front of the fire when they met the other first years, the five girls that were the other part of the new additions to the house.

They didn't meet on very good terms however, and this affected their friendship, as in there wasn't one. It seemed as though the two groups clashed horribly, and the worst two being James and a girl with red hair freckles and green eyes named Lily Evans.

"I say we keep a log of all of the pranks that we pull!" Peter said adding to the conversation they were having about how they would love to see some color changing action on the Slytherins, Sirius especially.

That's where Lily and her friends came in. "I say you do too, that way we can use it to turn you in," she said smugly, pulling her hair out of her eyes and looking at the other girls. They just shook their heads and left, all except for the blonde one with extremely curly hair. She muttered something in Lily's ear, shrugged and then the two of them left.

After calming James down from his near homicidal rage, they decided to go to bed. It was getting rather late for an eleven year old, and they had classes. Sirius went to sleep that night, the last though that crossed his mind was something along the lines of 'Enjoy it now, Mom and Dad will find out soon enough.'

Sure enough, the next day at breakfast when the owl post came in, he got a letter from his mother. A very nasty letter at that. He knew what it would be about, so he just pocketed it and tried to hide it from his friends. He decided to read it in one of the classes.

History of Magic was the first class that morning, much of the class was in a very bored state, so he pulled out the letter and decided it was time that he read what horrible things his family had to say about him not being in Slytherin.

_Sirius Black,_

How dare you get placed in Gryffindor of all places! I would have thought better of you, I should have known…to think, my own son the one that disgraced the name Black! I'm feeling rather ill at the moment, and I do believe it has to do with the recent evens from last night. In Narcissa's letter she told us that you were making friends with the wrong type! After all we taught you, you would think that it would sink into your think mindless head!

So what are their names? I better ask because I know that I won't recognize them what with not being fit for speaking with you. However, you managed to disgrace us in the form of your house, why would you refrain from doing so with being friends with mudbloods and mudblood lovers?

Please don't answer this letter, I'm not ready to talk to you yet. I just wanted to make it perfectly clear that you are indeed not aloud back in this house until end of the school year. Good day, good life, thank you for ruining mine.

Sincerely,

Your Mother

"Whoa, that's bloody ridiculous!" Peter said from behind him. Sirius figured that he read the letter, so he hurried and folded it up. He shoved it back in his pocket before turning around and asking what was ridiculous. "That letter you've got there. It's ridiculous." He said, pointing to the pocket. All Sirius could do was look at his feet and shrug as they walked out of the classroom to transfiguration.

The weeks and months flew by as time does seem to do when you're having fun. Or in this case, the time of your life with you're three best friends. They were soon known as the pranksters of Hogwarts, or as Lily liked to call them, "those bloody _boys_"

They gained this title from their many pranks on the Slytherin house, and on a certain two members of the house by the name of Severus Snape and Narcissa Black. Eventually, Sirius's mother got over the shock of her own son not being a Slytherin, but soon became cross with him again when she received an owl from Professor McGonagall about how he and his friends were very partial to trouble making.

Sirius found out about his mother's knowing of his pranks on the Slytherins in the form of a howler. It arrived one day in lunch, which was odd because post never came during lunch. As soon as the family owl dropped it on his plate however, his eyes widened.

He casually opened the seal on the back and set it back on the table letting it yell out it's message to him and the whole population of Hogwarts. "SIRIUS BLACK! IT'S ONE THING THAT YOU MANAGED TO DISSAPOINT US BY BEING PUT INTO GRYFFINDOR WHEN YOU KNOW THE FAMILY HOUSE IS SLYTHERIN, BUT TO TORMENT THOSE LUCKY ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY BE IN SLYTHERIN! YOU MAKE ME SICK BOY, AND DON'T YOU EXPECT TO COME HOME, NOT THIS CHRISTMAS! NARCISSA, IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS, I DON'T THINK I EVER GOT AROUND TO CONGRATULATING YOU FOR TURNING IN THAT AWFUL BOY THAT IS UNFORTUNITLY MY SON."

Sirius turned red with anger. James put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but it didn't do much good. Sirius was still glaring at the Slytherin table. If looks could kill Narcissa Black would have been a pile of dust on the floor.

The next day in Transfiguration, Sirius approached Professor McGonagall. "Yes?" she asked patiently as the rest of the class flooded out the door and into the corridors to go to lunch.

"I need to take my name off the list of students going home." He said, looking at the ground. "My mother forbid me," he added when she gave him a questioning look.

"Of course, Mr. Black, I remember the howler quiet well." She said as she pulled a roll of parchment out of her desk. She unrolled it, and scratched his name off the list. "I do hope you and your family work your differences. Or perhaps write notes in capital letters to get the yelling affect." She said. Sirius smiled weakly and said good bye.

Sirius and Peter were the only two Gryffindor boys staying for the Christmas holidays. Not that he minded, it gave the two time to get closer. They were the farthest apart out of all of them in the group.

"You know, I reckon there's something strange that Remus is hiding from us," Peter said lying on the floor in the common room looking through the quidditch magazine that Sirius had gotten him a subscription of for Christmas.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked, then after he thought about that for a few seconds, he added, "I reckon you're right! He's always disappearing and what not, He says his mother is ill, but don't you think that it's strange that she has a pattern of getting ill?"

The two boys were silent for a few seconds. Peter even stopped flipping idly through the pages in his magazine to think about what Sirius had said. "You've got a point there. I never noticed that there's a pattern to it. It seems like the middle to the end of the month all the time." He said. "You don't think he's got some kind of weird religion do you?"

Sirius started laughing. "No, I don't think it's a religion, but if you think about it, what is normally near the end of the month?" Sirius started. "The full moon," he said, "it'd be bloody wicked if he was a werewolf..." he trailed off into his own little train of thought.

The boys soon put that thought out of their mind to go and eat dinner, and they never continued the conversation.

Before he knew it, the others were back, and classes had resumed. They were mostly reviewing what they learned at the beginning of the year. The professors were saying that "it's important for you to have this down pat, or else you will never get anywhere in your magical education."

The months went by, and soon it was time for the end of the year exams. The boys were a little worried, it was, after all, the first major exams they'd had to take. They studied a little bit every night, and when they weren't studying, playing chess, exploding snap, or just lying around lazily, they were talking idly about pretty much nothing that was important. That was when the werewolf conversation came up again. Well it kind of came up anyway.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" Remus asked, he looked nervous about something. He was even more pale than usual, and he looked a little bit upset about something.

There was a chorus of "ok, what's wrong Remus?"s and he led them out into an empty corridor saying that it was important that no one ever heard what they were talking about. Once they were out of the sight and earshot of every other member of the castle, and peeves was no where near, he started to talk. "Look, after I tell you guys this, you can go and ditch me if you want, I won't blame you if you do." He began. He quickly continued when the other boys gave him questioning looks. "See, I have this er condition, and well, it's not good and its not curable, and I can't have the whole school know, that's why I waited to tell you. I wanted to make sure I could trust you," he started again. He was clearly trying to avoid what he was about to say. "I'm…I'm a werewolf guys…"

"Bloody hell Pete, we were right!" Sirius nearly yelled. "This is so cool!" he said, hugging Remus. "One of my best friends too! Oh this is just brilliant!"

The other two boys, who had no idea what he was talking about, gave Sirius a strange look. "So.. You're not going to ditch me?" Remus asked cautiously.

"No, of course not," James said, "And I think I speak for all of us when I say that," he said chuckling and pointing to Sirius who was currently skipping in circles much like a little girl who had gotten a new dress.

"You guys really are the best," Remus said as they walked back to the common room positively beaming with happiness.

The rest of the year flew by and soon they had gotten back their results for end of the year exams. To their surprise, all four boys did rather well on all of the tests. They decided that it was silly to worry about such silly little things like tests and focus more on one last prank before summer vacation.

Right before they got on the train, Narcissa approached the group of boys who were laughing at the outcome of their prank. Lily Evans now had bright red skin and white hair that didn't have a spot of color in it. She also had pink eyes this made her look like some kind of a beast, but the boys just laughed harder.

"So cousin, going home for the summer?" she asked, sneering and looking disapprovingly at his Gryffindor tie as though it were the worst thing in the world.

"Yes, dear cousin, I am. And please tell me that you're going home, or somewhere other than my house?" he asked, his eyes narrowed, his lip twitching slightly. Something that only happened when Sirius was truly angry about something.

"Don't worry dear Sirius, I'm sure you're mother will take care of making your life miserable. I'm going to stay with a friend for the summer so that the rest of the family can decide what to do about you. Adoption came up you know," she said, sneer still intact on her face. "Well I must be going. Unfortunately, I'll be seeing you again on September first." With that she was gone. 

"Well, you're family sounds like a pleasant lot." James said as they boarded the train that was going to take them home, or in Sirius' case, home away from home. He was rather reluctant to get on the train because he knew that it was going to be taking him to the place that he used to call home. But that was before he found out his mother and father were full of shit about all of their blood nonsense.

After a quiet ride back, they arrived at King's Cross and parted ways. "Good luck black!" Peter called as he walked away with his mother, Sirius was the only person left, and surely his mother wouldn't have waited outside in the muggle platforms would she? He hurried and pulled his trunk through, looking through the throngs of people for any member of his family.

After about an hour of waiting, Sirius realized that his family just didn't want him home, but it was too late to go with friends. After another half hour, someone finally showed up for him. Quietly, him and his uncle, Narcissa's father, walked back to Sirius' house which wasn't too far away if you weren't dragging a 100 pound trunk behind you.

This was going to be a long summer.

a/n: Well what did you think? How about telling me in a review? Lol I just now realized how freaking long this beast is. I'm sorry if parts of it were a little slow, I'm working on that. anyway, I decided to write this because I'm totally in love with Sirius black, as I find that many other people are too…hehe..this is kind of like a song based fic I guess you could say. It was inspired by a song that I didn't know I knew by some guy I didn't know existed name Brian Mcknight.. hmm well the songs called win, hence the title of the story…yes well just review and tell me if ya like it and if I should write more of it.

Disclaimer: do I really need this? I don't own much, and I think you'll be able to figure out what I own for yourself…


End file.
